This invention relates to a power lift for a lifting device and in particular, to a front-mounted power lift of an agricultural tractor.
German Patent No. DE 25 06 745 discloses a power lift which is intended for connecting machines, such as ground cultivation implements, to the front part of an agricultural tractor.
This power lift is limited in regard to how it adapts to different attachments. It requires a high lifting force when lifting a heavy load or a load whose center of gravity is further away from the loading device or the tractor. Thus, problems arise when lifting machines which are connected to the tractor by way of a universal-joint drive shaft, if the spacing between the points of connection of the drive shaft is too short and if the shaft should not or cannot be sufficiently shortened.